The Prophecy Fulfilled
by By the Creek
Summary: In a devastating battle on the very grounds of Hogwarts, the place he had come to call home, the prophecy is fulfilled. Oneshot.


**_The Prophecy Fulfilled_**

Harry ran past the Whomping Willow, not caring about the branches that were swinging down trying to rip him apart. There were flashes of light everywhere he looked, screams echoed in his ears.

He'd been back to Hogwarts two weeks, and it got stormed by Death Eaters, one student he saw even claimed that she saw Voldemort in the flesh, laughing hysterically and killing one student after another. Harry looked down after he almost tripped over a second year from his house, who was lying motionless on the ground, wand in hand and a look of absolute terror etched on his face.

**Where is the moment we needed the most  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost  
They tell me your blue skies fade to gray  
They tell me your passion's gone away  
And I don't need no carryin' on**

He kneeled down and folded the boy's robes over his face. For a moment he let in the reality of the situation. _Hogwarts is over, the D.A. is over, the Order is over. _Harry fought back tears as he felt gripping hands pull on the neck of his robes.

"Get up boy! Fight! He's dead, leave him. C'mon now, stand!"

Harry steadied himself and looked behind him to see the face of Mad Eye Moody.

"We need you! You wanted to be an Auror, here's your chance to prove yourself! Don't break now, go!" Mad Eye was yelling in his ear, but was drowned out due to a fresh wave of screams.

**You stand in the line just to hit a new low  
You're faking a smile with the coffee you go  
You tell me your life's been way off line  
You're falling to pieces every time  
And I don't need no carryin' on**

Harry's feet were numb on the warm August evening as he ran through the chaos, sending hexes and spells whenever he saw a Death Eater. With Mad Eye behind him, Harry arrived at the main door leading into Hogwarts, or what was left of it. The large entry way was blasted apart and witches and wizards were crawling in and out of it like spiders in a hole. Without thinking, he ran down the hall, stepping over a stunned Death Eater and two fifth year students who were crying and bleeding uncontrollably. Some where along the way he lost Mad Eye.

Harry ran past the same wall three times, thinking hard. _I need a place to eat, I need a place to eat, I need a place to eat._

A door suddenly appeared, and Harry rushed into it. The walls were lined with every kind of food you could dream of, and several tables. Students and members of the Order were sitting around them, whispering urgently. The talking stopped after they noticed that Harry had entered, and a girl with bushy brown hair nearly tackled him to the ground.

"Oh Harry! We thought that you, well, never mind! You're here! The order and D.A. are here also. Have you seen Mad Eye? He's the only other one not here…" She reluctantly let go, and Harry followed her to a table where Ron, Professor McGonagall, Lupin, Mr. And Mrs. Weasly, and Hagrid were sitting.

Lupin was still talking, but acknowledged Harry with a nod, while the others waved or whispered a hello.

"The school is being over run. We are greatly outnumbered. Most of the students are still out side, George and Fred saw a lot of them in the dormitories, so that's taken care of." Lupin finished.

"We need to make it look like we are outnumbering them, if we make it drastic enough, we could scare them off temporarily and prepare. The ministry and aurors are on their way. I talked to the Minister; he gave us permission to kill as needed. Oh, why has it come to this!?" McGonagall burst into tears and Hagrid took over.

"I will go back outside to get an idea of how many off us are left. Professor Sprout and Professor Flitwick are still trying to repel them. If we," Hagrid was interrupted as the sobbing form of Colin Creevey limped to the table.

"The dark mark! My brother! She killed my brother Harry!" The members of the Order exchanged glances, and in between sobs, McGonagall led Colin away and whispered words of comfort.

"It was a good thing you thought of using the Room of Requirement as a back up head quarters Hermione, without it I don't know what we'd have done." Moody had finally entered, and Hermione let out a sigh of relief.

"Tonks is dead." Moody grumbled as he sat next to Ron.

**Because you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day  
You had a bad day**

"What?" Mrs. Weasley gasped and Mr. Weasley roughly kissed her on the cheek as he pulled her into a tight hug.

"It's okay dear, it's alright." He whispered in her ear.

"Who's all here?" Harry asked, after a moment's silence, choking on his words.

Ron counted off his fingers, "What's left of the D.A., the Order, some other students from Hufflepuff, and some people from the ministry." Harry looked around, nodding occasionally when he caught someone's eye or saw a familiar face.

"Is it true," Harry asked Remus, "that Voldemort is here?"

"No one knows," George answered as he walked up behind Ron, "some say he's here, but I think he's not going to come this early into battle. But it is pretty nasty out there…"

"Where's George? Is he alright?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she sat upright in her chair.

"I am George, Fred's fixing up some fourth years who got hexed pretty bad. I expect he'll be here soon. We're trying to get as many students in here as possible." He finished, looking mournfully around at all of the horrified faces.

"What are we waiting for? We have to go help! All of those people still out there! They can't get rid of all of those Death Eaters! They'll get massacred!" Harry said suddenly, leaping to his feet. The face of the second year flashed in and out of his mind.

**Will you need a blue sky holiday?  
The point is they laugh at what you say  
And I don't need no carryin' on**

"Not yet Harry, we are waiting for the signal." Mr. Weasley answered.

"What signal?" Ron asked, looking at his father's pale face.

"Ginny is going to come in, and when she does, then it's time." Hagrid added.

"I'm not waiting here while everyone else gets killed!" Harry yelled, slamming his fist on the table, the room was silenced, and everyone was staring at Harry.

"Calm down, Harry." Lupin said.

"Calm down? Calm down! Are you going to tell all of the dying fourth years to calm down, huh? Are you going to tell Colin to calm down because his brother was murdered and you are sitting here safe and sound?! People are dying Lupin! And we are just sitting here talking about signals! I'm done waiting! I don't want to step over any more of my friends and classmates and teachers! I'm not going to calm down!" Harry panted. Faces that were worried now looked determined, while others just stared in awe at his speech.

"I can't do it alone." He added, looking at Ron and Hermione.

"I'll come." Ron said, standing.

"Me too." Hermione joined in. Other students, including Luna and Neville, stood.

"Fine." Harry said to himself, and walked toward the door. He was satisfied, at the moment, to see most of the D.A. and half of the Order, including Kingsley.

They walked through the halls, wands at the ready, but unneeded, for the halls were now lifeless, but not empty. Bodies of Death Eaters and Students alike decorated the floor. As they walked passed a window that viewed the Quidditch field, Harry grasped an idea.

"Brooms." He muttered under his breath.

"What?" Luna asked.

"Everyone! We need brooms!" He exclaimed.

"_Accio Firebolt!"_ He said, raising his wand into the air, as others followed suit.

They came, and everyone mounted, eager to get outside. They flew through the halls, gripping their wands with one hand and holding onto the broom with the other. The sight and number of the bodies was horrifying, and Harry heard people below and behind him crying for help or water.

**  
You had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day**

The crisp fall breeze stung their cheeks, as the group circled the battle, sending hexes and curses down at the Death Eaters. A flash of red light hit the end of Harry's broom, and he started to slip.

"Harry!" Ron flew down toward Harry who put his wand in his mouth in order to hand on with two hands. The Firebolt was damp, and his hands sweaty. He couldn't hang on any longer, he was going to fall. He closed his eyes, imagining that his parents were still alive, that Dumbledore was here. That it was all going to be okay…

He felt his hands lose his broom, as the wind whipped at his robes, screams echoing beneath him, Voldemort's face flashing behind his eyes, all of the happiness leaving him, his mother's screams…

**Sometimes the system goes on the blink  
And the whole thing turns out wrong  
You might not make it back and you know  
That you could be well oh that strong  
And I'm not wrong**

He opened his eyes and looked up at the stars, he was so cold. He couldn't cry; his tears were not there anymore. As he braced himself for the impact of the ground, he felt himself being lifted up and slowed down. For a moment her struggled, then realized Ron and Hermione had grabbed hold of him, and were lowering him to the ground, where they dismounted and looked up at the sky.

Harry muttered a word of thanks, and followed their gaze.

Dementors.

"Maybe they're here to help." Neville suggested as he landed next to Ron. Two dementors were hovering over Luna, who was lying on the ground only twenty feet away.

"And maybe not! _Expecto Patronum!_" Hermione yelled, as her Otter Patronus raced toward the dementors.

"I'll get them! Go, go!" She screamed, as Harry and Ron just stared.

They ran into the battle.

**So where is the passion when you need it the most  
Oh you and I  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost**

They entered the chaos, one step after another, when a Death Eater snarled and stepped into their path. The cloaked figure whisked away its mask to reveal the beautiful face of Bellatrix Black.

"Remember me dear?" She laughed and pointed her wand at Harry.

"Sectum-" Harry began.

"No, no, no, Harry! Stupefy!" Harry couldn't move. He faced the sky, but saw a flash of green light, and heard Ron scream. Bellatrix laughed.

"Your friends are finished, Harry. They are all dead. And that poor Granger girl, just couldn't hold off those bad dementors could she? Ha, ha, ha! It's time that the Dark Lord ruled again!"

"Aunt Belle, what a nice surprise!" Draco Malfoy stepped beside his mother's sister, smiling.

"Oh Draco! You're late! Where's your father?"

"He went to the room of requirement. The Cruciatus curse brings out the truth in people! Now Neville is just like his Mummy and Daddy!" He laughed.

"Harry dear, look at this!" Bellatrix and Draco lifted the paralyzed Harry to his feet. Everyone was dead. Death Eaters gathered around the three of them, and Harry saw the lifeless bodies of the people he had grown to love- Ron, Hermione, Luna, Hagrid, Ginny, the twins. He couldn't take it. Everything was gone, everyone was dead, the battle was over.

They had lost.

**Cause you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride **

"They're finished! Every last one of them! Except for him!" Lucius Malfoy followed by Crabbe and Goyle stepped up to Harry, and laughed mockingly at Harry.

"Oh, is this your wand?" Lucius picked Harry's wand up from the mud and wiped it on Harry's robes. A sudden pop interrupted the laughter of the Death Eaters, as a tall man apparated in front of Harry. He turned to Lucius.

"The Dark Lord is on his way." And with another pop, he was gone.

"Here that Harry? The Dark Lord himself has come to kill you! What an honor!" Bellatrix laughed. There were several Death Eaters now, circling the group. The only light provided was from the full moon, and the Dark Mark that lingered above.

Pop.

The white, snake like figure of Lord Voldemort appeared in front of Harry. The Death Eaters fell to their knees, and Harry fell backwards as he was let go, splattering mud all over himself. Then the stun spell lifted and he stood up.

"Master, here is his wand." Lucius presented the wand to Voldemort as a servant would to a king.

"Harry Potter, my guest of honor," Voldemort laughed, holding Harry's wand in his right hand, "how would you like to be killed with your own wand?" He laughed again, as Harry tried to stand, but his legs were weak with fear and agony.

Voldemort turned to his followers. "This is the day, where the Dark Arts over turn the world! For seventeen years we have waited for this moment, for seventeen years we have been tortured, imprisoned, and killed! This is the night, when Harry Potter finally dies!" Cheers erupted from the crowd, as the Dark Lord's face distorted into a grin that revealed sharp teeth, that contrasted with his pale face and gleaming red eyes.

Harry tried to cry out, to yell, to do anything, but fear had overwhelmed him. All hope was gone. Voldemort pointed Harry's wand at Harry's heart, and laughed.

"You look just like your father! Are you going to cry? Poor, poor, thing…" The Dark Lord laughed, and raised the wand a little higher.

"Avada Kedavra!" The flash of light triggered more cheers and laughter, as Harry fell to the ground, dead before he reached the mud.

**You had a bad day  
You've seen what you like  
And how does it feel for one more time  
You had a bad day  
You had a bad day **

Voldemort had won. The prophecy was fulfilled at last.


End file.
